1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device having a structure that may minimizes the width of a bezel part so that a plurality of display devices may be connected together to constitute a multi-display device.
2. Related Art
With the development of modern society as an information society, large-sized and thin display devices are in demand in the market. Since conventional CRT devices cannot fully satisfy such demand, calls for flat display devices represented, for example, by a plasma display panel (PDP), a plasma address liquid crystal display panel (PALC display panel), a liquid crystal display (LCD), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED), and the like, are explosively increasing.
The liquid crystal display (LCD) is a display device having advantages, for example, of low power consumption and small size, and has been widely used, for example, in the computer industry, electronic industry, and information & communications industry. The liquid crystal display typically includes a liquid crystal panel assembly provided with a liquid crystal panel for displaying image information, a backlight assembly provided with a light emitting device and a light guide plate guiding emitted light toward the liquid crystal panel, and a receptacle receiving the liquid crystal panel assembly and the backlight assembly therein.
Recently, with the demand for a large-screen liquid crystal display, there has been an increasing interest in a multiple liquid crystal display having a plurality of liquid crystal display units joined together.
A multi-display device provides a large display screen by joining a plurality of display devices in the form of a matrix. With the typical multi-display device, non-display areas are formed on the screen due to the receptacles of the respective display devices. The non-display areas formed on the screen may distort an image being displayed on the screen, and may detract from viewing pleasure. Accordingly, in order to reduce the non-display areas on the screen, a structure that can minimize the bezel area of the display device is sought.
Accordingly, there is a need for a structure to minimize the width of a bezel area of a display device and, as a receptacle forming a frame of the display device, to maintain stiffness.